The Ultimate Sonic Fiction
by MasterShadic
Summary: A story that tells about Sonic's life, combining all Sonic properties into one mega story. Starts with Sonic 2, will probably end right on Unleashed, excluding Colors. This story chronicles everything that happens in between. Rated T, just in case.
1. Emerald Hill

_Fire ignited the night sky in a grand burst of color and heat, reflected by the cold metal surface of the airship that had unleashed it. The forest life below braced itself for the coming battle, as parachutes opened above the airship, dropping a group of beings onto the vessel. The war cries of the desperate echoed through the night until fire had extinguished all but one, who fell to the ground as the airship sailed away, and silence dawned on the forest below._

* * *

><p><em><strong>S<strong>_onic the Hedgehog's eyes shot open as the sun penetrated the lush canopy that sheltered him. His cobalt colored skin was stained with blood, and his previously white gloves were torn and dirtied. His only other articles of clothing were a red backpack and bright red sneakers, with a white stripe painted across them, and golden strap.

He rose from the ground, struck by the pain from cuts and bruises all over his body. He checked his injuries and began rummaging through his backpack. He pulled out a package of bandages and got to work on his various injuries along his arms, chest, and back. He then pulled out his timepiece, a little trinket he had found in the rubble of Springyard. It was gold plated with almost no discernible wear and showed the time and full date, something he had found quite handy during his travels. A wave of panic hit him. It read May 17th.

_I've been out for a whole day?! _

He leapt to his feet and began running at speeds that most people would assume were impossible for any living being to attain. The jungle scenery quickly became just a blur, it's beauty lost at such high speeds.

Sonic had been on a trek towards the Freedom Fighter's base in the past six weeks since he had disabled Scrap Brain. He could sprint at full speed and be there in less than a day, but the threat of robot patrols and mobile roboticizer machines forced him to be cautious. If captured, he could be roboticized less than a minute after capture if they had a mobile unit.

Yesterday, Robotnik's army had finally caught up with him, but so had a small group of the Freedom Fighters scouts. They had tried to escape, but had eventually been forced to defend themselves.

_Was I the only survivor? I remember boarding the ship. . . then nothing up until now._

He eventually escaped the shadow of the forest canopy and came upon a stunning sight. A huge valley with waterfalls feeding into it, forming a winding river at the bottom. Rolling hills dotted the valley floor, rising from the river at various points. He had heard of this place. Emerald Hills, if he remembered right. The location was a popular vacation spot before the war.

Sonic's stomach suddenly rumbled, unhappy with him for going without food for over a day. He reached behind his back and grabbed a piece of bread from his backpack and nibbled at it, struggling to maintain the willpower to ration what food he had left. Since Robotnik's army was made of robots, they had no food for Freedom Fighters to steal, so they scavenged from abandoned settlements, learned how to hunt feral animals, and even ran a farm back at the hidden base.

Sonic shoved the bread back into his pack and fell to his stomach as he spotted a Buzz Bomber patrol squad. Nasty things, Buzz Bombers. They were the backbone of Robotnik's aerial attack force during the assault. The patrol models however usually couldn't get more than a few yards off the ground. They resembled wasps, were about the size of a toddler and fired energy pellets from their stingers.

Sonic rose into a runner's ready position. He knew he would have to take them out before they relayed his position back to their command post. He reared back, then pushed off with such force that he created two divots with his feet. He dashed behind the first bomber, leaped up, and grabbed it's stinger. Sonic pulled himself up onto the Bomber, jamming his fingers between it's abdomen and it's head, and pulled it's head clean off. He then used the body as a spring to the next one. He repeated the process with the second one and tried to spring off of it as well, but the third one destroyed it with it's stinger blasts, causing Sonic to crash to the ground.

The Bomber rose up a few feet higher to recharge it's stinger, but Sonic leapt onto a nearby palm tree's trunk, then used it to reach a higher point on another tree's trunk, then jumped back on top of the first tree. He jumped at the machine, but the Bomber noticed him early enough to dodge him. He landed hard in the grass, scraping his shoulder and side on a small rock.

The Bomber was about to begin shooting again when a paper airplane suddenly appeared and collided with it. It got stuck in between it's head and abdomen. For a moment, nothing happened. Sonic laid there watching it, wondering if he should start running. Instead of continuing it's attack, it simply fell to the ground, disabled.

Sonic walked over and smashed the head under his foot. He looked around for the origin of the plane, but didn't see anybody. "Well, I don't know who threw that, but you shouldn't be playin' out here. It's dangerous." He heard a rustle in the trees above him. He looked up and saw nothing.

"Hi."

Sonic jumped from the voice, ready to defend himself. He turned around and saw it was a child. A fox. "Kid, what are you doin'?"

"I. . . Thought that, well, you needed. . . help."

Sonic scowled and lowered his guard. "Help. Yeah, right! I had it under control. As soon as he started to shoot at me he would've been scrap."

"Why wait?"

Sonic stared at the kid. He didn't like kids. Especially curious ones. They were the kind that went and always got themselves roboticized. "Because I wanted to see what it would do."

"But you let it send a transmission."

Sonic chuckled, thinking it was impossible the kid could possibly know that.

"Oh, it did?" Sonic asked, the mocking tone in his voice apparently lost on the child, who was dead serious when he answered.

"Yeah, it sent a pair of coordinates right before I disabled it's CPU. You could tell because the red light behind it's stinger flashed."

Sonic's blood ran cold. The kid was correct, and he said it like it was common knowledge. How did he know this stuff?

"Well, if that's true then I gotta juice outta here."

"Wait!" The fox ran up in front of Sonic and looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Can I come with you, Mister?"

"Sorry, but I don't want you getting hurt. Besides, you wouldn't be able to keep up with me," Sonic said, secretly wishing the fox would leave him alone.

"Sure I could! I can fly!"

"Now you're just lying," Sonic said as he shoved the fox out of his path and began to walk away.

"No! I'm really not! Look, I have two tails!" Sure enough, the fox had two tails back there. Even more amazing, he began to twirl them like a helicopter until he became airborne. He flew over Sonic and dropped right in front of him. Sonic let out a long sigh of frustration. The last thing he wanted to do was babysit a kid.

"Don't you have some family?"

"What's a family?"

Sonic was dumbfounded. "You can't be serious. Who's taking care of you?"

"Oh. No one." Sonic began to realize that even if he left the kid, he'd still try and follow despite Sonic's wishes.

"Fine. You can come. But you have to promise to do exactly, _exactly, _as I say. And once we get to the Freedom Fighter base, I'm leaving you there."

The fox nodded excitedly. They ran into the forest and began their trek through the valley, avoiding any patrols they encountered.

* * *

><p>As the sunset began to paint the sky in an array of oranges and reds, Sonic stopped to eat. He pulled out the rest of the bread, as well as some crackers and placed them on a log. Sonic and the fox sat of either side and began to eat. "This isn't a lot," the fox complained as he looked at his two crackers and loaf of bread.<p>

"That's all we can have. I'm rationing it."

"What's that mean?"

"Means that I'm saving it so we don't run out of food."

"Oh."

They ate in silence for a few more minutes before Sonic spoke again. "Say, I don't think I ever got your name." The fox looked up, slightly embarrassed for some reason.

"Oh, well it's. . . Miles. Miles Prower," The fox said, blushing a little as he said it.

"Doesn't sound like you like it very much."

"No."

"Hmm." Sonic thought for a moment, remembering his two tails. "Well then I'll just call ya Tails. How's that sound?" Miles' face brightened.

"I like that! Thanks, Mr. Sonic."

"Don't call me Mister. Titles make my skin crawl."

"Okay. . . Sonic," Tails said, reaching for a hug.

"And no hugs," Sonic said as he pushed Tails away.

Another pause, then, "So how old are you, anyway?"

"Six." Sonic looked at him in astonishment.

"Six?! Only six?"

"Yeah- is that bad?" Tails looked worried.

"No, no. I just, didn't think you were so young."

"Why's that?"

"Well, you certainly don't talk like a six-year-old."

"I know. I got teased for stuff like that all the time. That and- other things."

"Like what?"

"My- well, I made stuff. Inventions. Like that paper plane I saved you with."

"You didn't save me, okay kid?"

"Sorry."

Tails looked somewhat hurt by Sonic's sudden harshness, but Sonic didn't seem to notice. "So anyway, you invented that airplane?"

"Yeah. It sends an electric current through robots and overloads their CPUs." Sonic sat stunned for a moment before speaking again.

"How did you even learn all this? You, you're six!"

"I like to take things apart. We found a broken bot near our shelter, so I took it apart. I even got it working. . ." Tails began to trail off, then got this weird look in his eyes. Guilty, that was what he looked like.

"So you got it working and what? You made do chores for you?"

"No. I forgot to." Tails suddenly began to cry, which made Sonic uncomfortable. He didn't like crying. He let Tails stop before asking another question.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" He wasn't asking out of a want to comfort the fox, but just simply out of curiosity.

Tails shook his head and got up, dropping his cracker. He went over to a tree and sat beside it, sniffling.

"Hey, it's nothing to cry about. I lost my family too. My parents disappeared when I was born. My uncle was kidnapped and never seen again. Half my friends are robots. You see me crying? No, I got over that long ago. Cause crying ain't gonna change it. Only action will. Action, against Robotnik." Sonic turned around and saw that Tails had already curled up and fallen asleep. Slightly annoyed that he had been ignored, he went and laid down in the grass. He laid there and watched the stars as dreams of rebellion and victory overtook him, and he slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chemical Plant

_"__**We will not stand idle while these humans massacre our people. There will be war.**__"  
>-King Maximus Acorn, March 6034<em>

* * *

><p>When Sonic woke, Tails was no where to be found. He mentally shrugged and pulled himself off the comfy spot he had made in the grass. He spotted a small stream and went down to get a drink. He cupped the water in his hand and brought it to his mouth, but then hesitated, smelling garbage.<p>

_Smells like Robotnik._

He followed the stream until he spotted the source of it. It was flowing out of a pipe that was protruding from a mountainside. To Sonic's surprise, standing just under the pipe was Tails, who was happily relieving himself into the stream.

_Great. Just one more reason to avoid it._

A thick smog blanketed the mountain. Upon closer inspection, the entire mountain was surrounded by a moat of purple liquid. The streams stretched out like tentacles in all directions, so that the entire area smelled repulsive, and purple waste was everywhere.

"Well, we gotta cross this stuff to get to the base. Going around it would add a couple more days to our journey."

"How about I fly us over?"

Sonic raised his eyebrow in amusement. "You can carry me? Seriously?"

"I don't know. Lemme try." Tails helicoptered up into the air with his tails and grabbed Sonic's hands. Sonic felt a slight tug, but other than that, nothing happened.

"Are . . . we . . . flying?!" Tails squeaked out, straining to even speak.

"Nope," Sonic said simply, letting his boredom show.

Tails let go and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"I'll just run across. You fly."

Tails nodded, so Sonic charged up, and dashed away at full speed, going so fast that he was able to run right over the liquid as though it were solid ground. It took him only a minute to reach the other side. He sat and waited another five for Tails to show up, as he had to stop and take a break every half minute, and he had to search for a good sized rock or pipe to stop on.

"Kay, now all that's left is the Great Forest."

"Where's that, Sonic?"

"Just over this hill."

"There's no forest up there. I saw it."

Sonic frowned.

"Then what . . ." Sonic trailed off as he climbed to the top of the hill. The forest had been replaced by a gigantic chemical plant that spanned several square miles. "H-how?" He was dumbfounded.

That forest had stood since the start of Mobian history. He had passed it just a month ago, and nothing was here but trees. Now plumes of toxic smoke rose from the sprawling plant that now laid there. He suddenly forgot about the trip home, as his hatred for Robotnik stoked his anger, and exposed his recklessness.

"I'm putting this thing outta business. C'mon Tails," Sonic said, storming off towards the plant with Tails in tow.

"Are we gonna blow it up?" Tails asked apprehensively.

"That's the plan!"

They rushed to the electric fence that surrounded the compound. The fence was only about seven feet high, but buzzed with electricity. "Stand back!"

Sonic backed up, squatted, and uncoiled his legs, launching him into a great leap. Mid-way through it, he spun into a ball while soaring over the fence,

clearing it by at least two feet. "C'mon. Fly over, Tails."

"But I. . . don't think it's a good-"

"Don't be such a wuss. Fly over."

By the time Tails had helicoptered over the fence, Sonic was already running into the plant. They ran towards the center of the compound, with Sonic only stopping to look at every intersection before dashing to the next one with Tails flying in pursuit.

"We s-s-sure are making a lot of noise. . ."

"Doesn't matter. Robotnik's bots can't hear squat."

"Really? Cause the ones I've seen lately-" Tails was cut off when they reached an intersection to find a row of robots in each direction, waiting for them. "-could."

They began to turn around, but were blocked by another squad. Sonic took a quick look around. No vents, no ducts, no secret passages. They had ambushed them at just the right spot.

"Tails."

"Sonic, I'm sca-"

"When I say go, I want you to fly over the squad behind us and-" Sonic couldn't say any more as the bots began firing. "GO!" Sonic leaped straight up and came directly down, curling into a ball and punching a hole through the floor on impact. He fell into a sewage tunnel that was full of the purple liquid.

He hopped onto a catwalk above him and ran, hoping that Tails had done as he had instructed. He eventually reached the end of the catwalk, so he leaped down to an unlabeled access door. He couldn't find a way to open it, so he just spun through it, destroying the surprised robot guard on the other side in the process. Another robot awaited at the end of the hallway, and had already began shooting at him.

He dashed forward and suddenly leaped over it, then turned and kicked it's head off before it could rotate to face him. He exited the hallway and ran at full speed towards an exit.

_Forget blowing the thing up. Security is too tight! What was I thinking? We should have just gone around it!_

He had just exited the building when the alarms began to scream. The electric fence extended and doubled in height, forcing him to go back inside and find a higher route. On his way back in, he realized that Tails may have not made it out.

_If he isn't roboticized yet, he is one lucky fox._

Sonic followed signs to the prison, all while sneaking around, as he knew he was no match for a large group of robots. He finally found the prison, which contained just one cell.

The roboticizer, just a glass cylinder with the machine attached to the top and bottom. Inside it, was a tiny yellow fox, panicking and crying, trying to break the glass to get out. There was a robot at the controls, literally seconds away from turning the fox inside the machine into another of Robotnik's slaves.

He punched the robot, knocking it away from the controls. He hopped over the robot and smashed the emergency release button next to the cylinder. The container hissed as Tails was freed.

He stepped on the robot's head before it could get back up, smashing it.

"Sonic . . ."

"You okay Tails?"

"Your hand is bleeding." Confused, Sonic looked at his right hand. Sure enough, blood was trickling out from his index finger's knuckle.

"I guess I punched the thing a little too hard, huh?" Sonic said with a short chuckle. "Come on, let's get outta here."

They ran back out and began to get lost in the maze of hallways. They eventually reached a massive area that had an exit door on the opposite side. Before even Sonic could react, a robot worker spotted them. But instead of attacking, all of the workers ran away.

"Smart robots," Sonic said as he cockily strode to the door. He was halfway there when a strange bubbling sound made him stop. Tails hovered above Sonic, searching for the source. A few feet away, purple waste began oozing out of a drain in the floor. Soon all of the drains were overflowing and the liquid was a foot deep, and rising quickly.

Sonic hopped up onto a disabled conveyor belt and began searching for exits. Tails yelled at him at pointed towards a small window that was adjacent with the roof. It was above the door, the only viable path to it a series of conveyors and machinery. Tails flew over to it and tried to smash

it, but wasn't strong enough to even make it crack.

"Tails! Get away from the window!" Tails obliged and flew away from it, hovering just below the roof.

Sonic's ideal path to the window was a leap from this conveyor to a higher one that ran parallel with the one he was on. Then he would leap from that to the top of a machine, then onto a thin, hanging fluorescent light fixture, from which he would leap to the window.

He looked down, surprised to see the waste had already reached his feet, at least ten feet off the ground. He took the first jump just fine and landed on the second belt. As he was running towards the jump to the machine, liquid began pouring from pipes that ran along the roof.

Sonic ran directly into the downfall and was knocked off of the conveyor and into the waste. He tried to get Tails' attention by screaming at him, but that just made him inhale the waste, causing him to choke. He drifted to the floor, his little hedgehog lungs quickly becoming starved of oxygen.

As a last resort, he planted his feet and pushed off with all of his might. He soared to the surface, escaping the liquid just long enough to get a breath and a quick look around. The liquid was only a few feet from the ceiling, and Tails was busy trying to stop the flow from the pipes by blocking the openings with his hands. Sonic was just behind the machine he had been trying to reach earlier.

He saw all this in just a three second glimpse before his head hit the ceiling, causing stars to erupt in his eyes as he floated back down to the bottom. He couldn't see underwater, so he began blindly walking towards the door, feeling his way around the machine. He tried to remember where the window was in relation to the machine, recalling that it was slightly to it's left. He felt his way to the front of the machine and planted his feet, then pushed off.

The moment he surfaced, he did a three-quarter back-flip, placing his feet on the side of the machine and then launching himself towards the window. He whipped into a ball and smashed through the window, falling about twenty feet before landing on his feet, then losing his footing and falling on his face.

Tails had heard the window smash and flown out of it just as the liquid reached the window and began spilling out from it. Before the surrounding workers could react, Sonic dashed towards the fence. He jumped on top of a bewildered robot and used it to spring him over it. Tails followed him over and they both ran away as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Two days later, at midday, they reached the Mystic Ruins, home of the freedom fighters.<p>

Sonic and Tails snuck into the Ruins and quietly entered an empty tent that was pitched among hundreds of others.

"Why are we hiding Sonic?"

"Cause," Sonic said as he laid down on the floor, "I don't want to be assaulted with praise and all that; at least not yet. Rest now, praise later. We'll meet the princess tomorrow and juice back out."

_Or, at least, I will._

And with that, they both fell asleep.


End file.
